Flying Mint Bunny Meets Troll
by Ai and August 19
Summary: Mengesalkan. Menyebalkan. Ejekan orang-orang mengenai akal sehatnya amat sangat memuakkan England. Beruntung baginya ada orang lain yang bisa mengerti dan menjadi teman untuk berbagi sesuatu yang orang lain tidak bisa itu. [#MonthlyFFA #NovemberInginWaras]


**Disclaimer: Hetalia owned by Himaruya Hidekazu**

**Warning: Typo, OOC, dll**

**.**

**.**

**#MonthlyFFA #NovemberInginWaras**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Wangi teh hitam yang pekat dapat tercium diantara samar wangi mawar merah yang memagari halaman belakang sebuah rumah. Batu bata yang berwarna kecoklatan, yang menandakan bahwa rumah itu sudah cukup berumur, tertutup tumbuhan ivy yang menjalar lebat namun terawat karena selalu dipangkas rapi.

England menuangkan kembali teh ke dalam cangkirnya yang sudah kosong. Seperti biasa tidak menambahkan gula atau susu pada minuman kesukaannya.

Suara kusuk-kusuk pelan mengalihkan perhatian personifikasi Britania Raya itu.

"Oh kau rupanya, flying mint bunny," seru England tersenyum ramah. Kepala kelinci yang berwana hijau tersebut menyembul di antara bunga-bunga mawar.

"Hei, jangan bermain di sana, kau bisa terluka," omel England berdiri dari kursinya dan mengangkat flying mint bunny keluar dari semak mawar. Kelinci hijau dan bersayap itu terlihat seolah sedang nyengir walau rasanya mustahil, mau tak mau England tertawa sambil mengusap telinganya.

"Oi! England!"

England berjengit kaget saat suara nyaring diikuti tawa cempreng muncul tiba-tiba.

"Oi _git_! Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?!" Pekik England.

America kembali tertawa dengan tawa khasnya. "Aku bosan main game jadi memutuskan untuk datang melihat-lihat kesuraman London."

Kerutan kekesalan berkedut di pelipis England. "Bocah sialan," geramnya.

"Tapi seperti biasanya ya, kau bicara dengan teman khayalanmu itu," sahut America dengan senyum meledek menyentil pipi England.

England menepis tangan America. "Mereka nyata _git_! Aku memberikan unicorn untuk ulang tahun keseratusmu!"

"_That thing isn't count!_"

"_How so_?!"

America menggeleng, matanya mengisyaratkan ketidakpercayaan. "Kau terlalu sering berhalusinasi _dude_, apa karena kau kebanyakan minum teh ya?" Sahutnya kini menyentil kening England

Kerutan di dahi England makin dalam. Ia mengatupkan giginya lebih kuat dan mengeratkan pelukan pada flying mint bunny.

"_Shut up_! Kau saja yang tidak bisa melihatnya!"

America menyeringai. "Bukan aku saja yang tidak bisa, yang lain juga. Kau yakin tidak ada yang salah dengan bagian dalam kepalamu itu, _dude_?"

Wajah England memerah karena marah. "Kau!" Teriaknya menunjuk muka America. "Kalau kau ingin mengataiku gila lebih baik kau pergi saja! _I'm not sick, you twat! Nothing's wrong with me_!"

America tersentak kaget karena baru kali ini England terlihat benar-benar murka, bukan hanya jengkel semata.

"_Now, if you excuse me, I want to go somewhere else, away from that stupid face of yours_," desis England kemudian berlalu pergi, melupakan set peralatan tehnya yang masih tertinggal di meja taman.

America diam. Termangu. "Apa tadi aku sudah berlebihan ya," gumamnya.

.

.

.

"_Wanker_," rutuk England. Berjalan menjauh sambil menggerutu.

Personifikasi itu mendapati sebuah bangku di tepi jalanan kecil dan memilih untuk duduk.

England menghela napas panjang. Dielusnya kepala flying mint bunny, efek gerakan berulang itu membuat beban marah di dadanya terangkat.

Pundaknya turun karena merasa lelah. Bibirnya membentuk senyum getir.

England sangat amat tau kalau kebanyakan _nation_ lain memandangnya aneh. Ketika ia berbicara dengan para peri atau unicorn atau teman-teman mitologi lainnya mereka berpikir dia sedang berhalusinasi, bicara sendiri pada udara kosong.

Kemudian mereka akan meledeknya, menatapnya seolah dia tidak waras. Seberapa keraspun England membela diri, membuktikan kalau semua temannya itu benar-benar nyata mereka tetap hanya memandangnya sebagai orang aneh. _For pete's sake_, benar-benar tidak ada yang salah dengan otaknya. Akal sehatnya berjalan dengan baik.

Jadi jangan salahkan dia kalau lebih ramah pada makhluk-makhluk yang personifikasi lain tidak bisa lihat. Mereka respek padanya, bicara dengan ramah dengan dirinya, menjadikan dia sebagai teman, segala sesuatu yang orang lain tidak lakukan padanya.

"Itu kelinci apa?"

England tersentak kaget dari lamunan. Ia dengan cepat mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang barusan bicara. Matanya menangkap sosok berwajah datar dengan mata violet sayu yang kosong.

"Norway!" Seru England. Wajah terkejutnya karena disapa tiba-tiba perlahan berubah menjadi bingung. "Kau bisa melihat flying mint bunny?" Tanya England menunjuk kelinci yang ada di pangkuannya.

Norway mengangguk. "Jadi namanya flying mint bunny."

"Ah ya," sahut England masih terpaku pada fakta ada orang lain yang bisa melihat sahabatnya. Norway mendudukkan diri di sampingnya. Masih memakai wajah datar chiri khasnya.

"Kau juga bisa melihat peri?" Tanya England dengan sinar mata ingin tahu.

Norway kembali mengangguk. England merasa _excited_ begitu tahu ada orang yang bisa diajak untuk mengobrol sesuatu yang biasanya tidak bisa ia bicarakan dengan orang lain.

"Aku juga punya teman seperti punyamu," sahut Norway menepuk kepala flying mint bunny lembut.

"Oh ya, seperti apa?"

"Sebentar kucoba panggil," jawab Norway. Pemuda itu melepaskan jepit rambutnya, England memandang keheranan sebelum _sweatdrop_ begitu Norway memposisikan jepit rambut itu di dekat telinganya dan bicara sebentar.

_'Eh, itu ponsel?'_

"Perkenalkan troll," ucap Norway ketika sebuah makhluk muncul tiba-tiba di sampingnya.

"Uwaah!" England tersentak mundur, terkejut akan troll. "_He's huge_!" Serunya terkagum mengamati troll.

Sahabatnya Norway itu punya penampilan seperti raksasa dengan warna hijau menyerupai lumut yang biasa ia lihat menutupi runtuhan kastil-kastil. Rambutnya panjang dan mengembang, mempunyai cambang dan janggut. Gigi taring bawah yang tajam terlihat menyembul dari sela bibir. Tapi England tidak merasa terintimidasi, dia memang tidak pernah merasa takut pada makhluk seperti mereka karena selalu beranggapan jika mereka semua ramah.

"_Bloody awesome!_" Serunya terkesan. Ada semburat bangga yang tak kentara di wajah Norway atas pujian England.

Selama beberapa jam mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu mengobrol dan mengelus sayang sahabat ajaib mereka. Tidak hanya troll dan flying mint bunny yang menemani kedua personifikasi itu, tapi beberapa peri dan grimlin serta unicorn juga berkumpul mengerubungi keduanya.

"Oi! England!"

"Nore!"

Keduanya menoleh ke arah yang berlawanan, asal di mana nama mereka masing-masing diteriakkan. England melihat America, nyengir ceria dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku jaket bombernya. Sedangkan Norway melihat Denmark yang melambaikan tangan bersemangat padanya.

England dan Norway saling pandang sebelum sama-sama menghela napas. "Kurasa kita sudah harus selesai mengobrolnya," sahut England tersenyum tak ikhlas. Menyayangkan waktu mengobrol yang menyenangkan harus berakhir.

Norway mengangguk menyetujui. "Sudah cukup sore juga," ujarnya melirik langit yang sudah berganti menjadi jingga.

"Well, sampai jumpa lagi Norway," England bangkit berdiri. Flying mint bunny dan beberapa peri serta seekor unicorn mengekorinya.

Norway hanya memandangnya.

"Kalau mau, kau bisa ketempatku untuk mengobrol lagi dengan troll."

England tertegun, berbalik menatap Norway dengan ekspresi terperangah. Namun dengan cepat berubah raut mukanya menjadi senyum senang.

"Tentu," balas England. "_Bye bye_." England melambai pada Norway yang berjalan menghampiri Denmark. Pemuda berwajah datar itu balas melambai sebelum mengalihkan perhatian pada Denmark yang merengek, merasa sedari tadi diacuhkan.

"_Dude_, kau ke mana saja?"

"Bukan urusanmu," balas England jutek.

"Kau masih marah soal tadi?" Sahut America geleng kepala. "OK,_ I'm sorry, I'll stop to tease you about your magical friends_."

England menatapnya dengan keraguan. "_Honest_?"

"_Of course_, Hero kan tidak berbohong!"

Personifikasi bermanik hijau itu mendengus. "_Whatever git_," sahutnya acuh.

Keduanya berjalan pulang. England mengulum senyum tipis. Akhirnya dia punya seseorang untuk berbagi. Seseorang yang tidak akan memberinya pandangan aneh seperti orang lain. Orang dapat mengerti dirinya, mengerti bahwa dirinya berbeda.

_There's no need to mind others if you have someone who likes you eventhough everyone think you're insane._

.

**Owari**

.

**A/N: **

Hastag bulan ini memperlihatkan seberapa gilanya anggota Fanfiction Addict (^^ ;)

Sebenarnya untuk tema bulan ini aku pengen bikin cerita yang dramatis atau dark, eh malah akhirnya bikin friendship.

Kata para Seiyuu Hetalia, kemampuan England melihat magical creature itu kawaii (aku setuju!). Nation yang satu ini bahkan punya Chara song yang isinya tentang teman-teman ajaibnya. Dan peri sama unicorn hampir selalu ke-mention di lagu-lagunya England :') padahal musiknya rock begitu, tapi liriknya soal unicorn... Sasuga Igiritsu...

Aku juga suka Norway. Duh, kedua nation ini di the beautiful world cantik banget sih!

Ah, udah ah... Kalian entar bosen dengerin aku ngebucin :')

Betewe, yang penasaran sama grup Fanfiction Addict bisa cek Instagram dan Twitter kami di FFA_ID.

Ciao

Ai19


End file.
